


Walking the Line: Trust Someone

by scullyslash_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-01-12
Updated: 1999-01-12
Packaged: 2018-11-20 03:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyslash_archivist/pseuds/scullyslash_archivist
Summary: Scully and Kaz take their love and trust to another level in this short tale.





	Walking the Line: Trust Someone

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ScullySlash](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Scully_Slash_Archive), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [ScullySlash's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/scullyslash/profile).

 

Walking The Line: Trust Someone by Ainsley Wallace and xf-stew

Title: Walking The Line--"Trust Someone"  
Authors: Ainsley Wallace and xf-stew  
Rating: NC-17  
Classification: SR  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Scully and Kaz take their love and trust to another level in this short tale.  
Disclaimer: The character of Dana Scully belongs to Chris Carter and 1013 Productions. No copyright infringement is intended, and the authors are making no money on this little venture. Trust us. ;)  
Note: This story involves a little light bondage. If that bothers you, perhaps it isn't wise to proceed. If it's not a problem for you, then please enjoy.  
*Another note (For those who care): When it was first conceived, this story was meant as a writing exercise and something of a diversion for its authors. It was never meant as a postable piece. After looking at it again recently, however, we've both realized it's a rather provocative piece, something near and dear to our hearts. Even though it may be a bit different than some of the other Kaz stories, we wanted to share with others who love Kaz and Scully as much as we do.  
To those people, we say thank you very much for you patronage and support, and we hope you enjoy "Trust Someone."  
**If you have feedback and/or constructive criticism you would like to send, please direct it to:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trust Someone  
by Ainsely Wallace and xf-stew

Anne Kazmerowski sat in her favorite spot on the living room couch, idly stroking the big canine head that rested in her lap. Brandy, as usual, had taken up residence next to her number one human, stretching out languidly on the big, comfortable couch and getting the ear-scratching of her life.

In her free hand, Kaz held the receiver to their black cordless phone. She grinned broadly as she spoke into it.

"So you think you'll be home tomorrow? Hopefully by dinner-time, right?"

"I'm hoping so," Dana Scully said on the opposite end of the line.

Scully had been in Hydro, Oklahoma for three days, investigating reports of haunted houses in the greater-Hydro area. According to Scully, the 'greater-Hydro area' included a grand total of perhaps three square miles. She and Mulder had uncovered the haunted house hoax earlier in the day, finding the entire production to be a scam created by a local psychic hotline company who claimed to do exorcisms on the side...for a small fee, of course.

Kaz wondered if that 'small fee' was charged by the minute, like their phone calls.

When they'd worked out the details of the FBI agent's impending arrival back in Washington, Scully's tone became more personal.

"I'm really missing you this time, Kaz. Even more than usual."

"I miss you too, hon. Every time you're gone, it's like an ache, deep down inside of me. It's an ache for you."

"I know what you mean. I feel that too."

But the young Naval officer went on, caught up in thoughts of her partner and their life together. "I miss waking up next to you in the mornings, watching you stretch your arms over your head and yawn and twist just a little before you get up to greet the day. I miss our morning runs with Brandy. I miss making coffee with you, and the way you sneak up behind me to wrap your arms around my middle and hold me.

"I miss meeting you for lunch, seeing you in the middle of the day. You smiling at me the minute our eyes light upon each other, and you telling me all about your morning with Mulder.

"And I miss making dinner with you. I miss that so badly. That's our special time, you know? I miss those things just as much as I miss making love with you."

Scully smiled into the generic beige receiver at the Howard Johnson's in Hydro, Oklahoma. "I know. I miss those things, and a thousand more. It's all of those little things put together that make up the big thing that is us. You and me."

"What are the little things that you love?" Kaz prompted, wanting to hear every single one.

Scully thought for a moment, "Morning showers. I love those so much. The feel of you against me, my skin sliding easily against yours."

"Mmm...I love those too. Go on."

"Reading the paper over coffee and bagels. There's something about it that's so remarkably domestic. I love that. And looking you over before you go to work. I love seeing you in your uniform."

"Even the khakis?"

"Even the khakis," Scully replied, eliciting a wide grin that she couldn't see. "I love the sound of your voice when I call you unexpectedly in the middle of the say. You sound so happy to hear from me."

"I am"

"And I love you," Scully said emphatically. "I love your heart and your soul and your mind and your body. Night and day, all I truly want is to be at your side, making you happy."

"Hmm...that's funny, because all *I* really want in life is to make *you* happy."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Do I make you happy, Kaz."

"Scully, I didn't even know it was possible to be this happy before I met you. Look at everything we have together. We have a wonderful life that we share, we have friendship and trust and companionship and love. We have the joy that we bring to each other--"

"And we have mind-blowing sex. Don't forget about that."

"Yes," Kaz agreed, the grin once again on her youthful, unlined face. "We have mind-blowing sex. I could never forget about that."

A contented silence stretched between them as each became caught up in memories of their mind-blowing encounters.

After a while, Kaz filled the silence. "Hey, Sculls, I've been meaning to ask you something."

Scully immediately recognized the change in her voice. The hint of seriousness was there, but underneath it there was something else...playfulness? Sheepishness?

"Yeah," Scully said uncertainly. "What?"

"We-ell," Kaz started, drawing the word out into several syllables and Scully knew there was something brewing. She waited, a tiny smile lighting, eclipsing the apprehension.

"Well, what Kaz? What do you want to ask me?"

Another pause, a tiny sigh. "It's more of a suggestion, really, or actually, it *is* a question, but..."

Scully leaned forward, urging her companion on. "But what?" Scully prompted.

"But..."

Scully knew that she was running her hand through her thick hair now, the way she did when she was nervous. "For heaven's sake, Kaz, spit it out. What is it you want to ask?"

Quiet on the other end, and then Kaz's voice, smaller, tentative. "I was wondering if you'd ever consider letting me blindfold you sometime...while we were making love."

Both eyebrows shot up. "Pardon?"

"I was thinking the other day that it might be kind of ... arousing, you know, to make love to you while you were blindfolded. Or maybe tied."

The laugh bubbled out of Scully before she could help herself. "Tied?" she said. "You mean, tied to the bed or something? Like bondage?"

"Well I don't mean all that weird sadomasochistic crap, it's not that at all and really bondage is too harsh a word for it." Kaz's words were coming quickly now and she wasn't entirely sure if this had been such a good idea after all but it was out there on the table now and so there was very little choice. She drew in a breath and slowed herself down. "I was just thinking about it the other day and it seemed kind of arousing to me, you know? You not being able to see what I doing, where I was going to touch you. Not being able to touch me back, being, you know, restrained." She realized suddenly that there was a deafening silence on the other end of the line suddenly. "You hate the idea and you think I'm a freak, don't you?"

Scully's laugh was musical. "No, no, I don't think that at all, it's just...you kind of surprised me with that."

"Surprises can be a good thing, " Kaz offered, hopefully.

Scully nodded. "Yeah, I guess they can," she said, thoughtfully.

Kaz waited another moment, smoothed Brandy's fur with her free hand. "So do you hate the idea?"

"No, I don't hate it...I just hadn't really ever thought of it before."

"Listen, no pressure, hon -- it was just a random sort of thought, you know, something that just sort of came to me the other day when I obviously didn't have enough paperwork to keep me busy. Forget I ever said anything, okay? It's not --"

"No, no, Kaz, it's all right. You didn't offend me or anything."

"Are you sure? Because I didn't mean it as some weird control thing, it was really more about..."

"Trust," Scully said and Kaz could hear the smile in her voice.

Kaz smiled into the receiver and wished that this wonderful woman was here beside her tonight. "Yeah, I guess so."

"And mind-blowing sex."

Kaz chuckled. "Always."

"Well, how about you let me think about it and we can talk about it when I get home, okay?"

"Okay," Kaz said, "but you know, if you have a problem with it, or if you decide that it doesn't --"

"Kaz?"

"Yeah?"

"You worry too much, you know that?"

She laughed and Brandy lifted her chin from Kaz's leg to peer at her master's face. "Yeah, I guess I do."

The television was set to CNN and Kaz was slumped on the couch in her sweats, her feet on the coffeetable watching a panel discussion on trade with China, letting the words ripple over her, staring at the shifting shots of talking heads, most of them gray-haired and all of them hopelessly Republican. It had been a long day -- she'd spent the better part of it in a deposition grilling some greasy little corporal with hooded eyes whose only claim to fame was to have been the main witness to a drunken brawl outside a scuzzy little bar in Horse's Ass, Arkansas, wherein her client, PFC Stuart Banks, had been badly beaten by several patrons, most of whom, it appeared were also stationed with PFC Banks at the local base, but none of whom could be identified by the good corporal. Corporal Ed Leroux not only couldn't remember a single detail of that night, he seemed unable to answer the question "how are you?" without first consulting his attorney, a sneaky looking thug in a cheap suit. As the day wore on, it had taken all of her self-control not to spring across the table and grab the so-called witness by his scrawny neck and shake him until his teeth rattled.

In the end, around three o'clock, five hours into the whole stupid charade, one of Kaz's newest assistants, a bright faced little ensign, slipped into the room and handed her a piece of paper on which she'd scribbled the news that they'd managed to track down a witness who was willing to testify that he'd seen the broken bottle that had opened a six inch gash in PFC Banks' scalp, in the hands of Cpl Leroux.

The deposition had gone much more smoothly from there. The most satisfying part had been when Kaz had called in the MP's to shackle and remove the corporal to a cell. She had a feeling that by tomorrow, his whole recollection of that evening would be sharper.

Damn, some days she liked her job.

And then she'd come home and Kaz had known, even before she laid eyes on her, that Scully was home. It wasn't a car in the driveway or a piece of luggage by the front door that gave it away -- it was the feel of the house as she stepped across the threshold, different somehow from when she'd left for the Navy Yard this morning, like someone had straightened a crooked picture, like things were just right again.

It had been a wonderful evening. They'd sat in the kitchen drinking wine together while Kaz cooked, then lingered over dinner while a jazz CD spun gauzy melodies. And then while they were loading the dishwasher, Scully had come up behind Kaz and wrapped her arms around her from behind. Kaz had felt herself relax and heat up at the same time -- that sweet, familiar feeling of this woman's arms holding her made her sigh and close her eyes. Scully's hand had dipped beneath her t-shirt, grazed the warm skin on her belly an Kaz had been seized by a desire so intense it had almost made her gasp.

Scully had felt the change in her breathing, sensed the current coiling deep in Kaz's center and smiled.

"I have a little surprise for you," Scully said softly, nuzzling Kaz's shoulder with her forehead.

Kaz's breathing was slowing now, getting deeper and ragged at the mere contact of Scully's face with her back and shoulders. "Oh yeah? A souvenir from Oklahoma?"

Scully smiled wider and Kaz heard it in her voice.

"Nope. Much better." She ran her hands across Kaz's ribcage, grazing the full bottoms of Kaz's breasts, then back down across her stomach in an electric arc that made Kaz shiver.

Words came haltingly and Kaz struggled to breathe evenly. "What could be better than a souvenir from Oklahoma?"

"You'll see," Scully said and she reached up and kissed Kaz at the base of her neck. "Go sit on the couch, I'll join you in a minute." And then she'd disappeared up the stairs, her socked feet making muffled little footsteps. Kaz had gripped the counter for a minute while her head stopped spinning. God. It still amazed her how that tiny woman with the magical hands could make her feel like that, could take her from loading the dishwasher to weak with need in ten seconds flat.

But that had been ten minutes ago and Kaz's mind had drifted to work while she sat on the couch, not watching the television. She was going through a list of details to take care of in her office tomorrow morning when she heard Scully coming up behind her.

She was there suddenly, leaning over the back of the couch, her face so close, the scent of her hair in Kaz's nose, that enigmatic little smile in place. Kaz felt herself smiling along and had no idea why.

"What?" she prompted. Scully grinned wider, but there was something underneath it. Mischief. Playfulness.

"Do you remember that little talk we had last night?" Scully asked.

Kaz thought back. Oh God. She never should have even brought it up...except she was smiling. "Uh, yeah. I remember."

"Well, I thought about it and I decided that the idea did sound sort of...well, arousing. Exciting."

Kaz shifted around on the couch to search Scully's face. "Really?

Scully nodded.

"Wow. I mean, that's great, but there's no pressure, Sculls, you know, it's not like we have to... you know....do anything tonight."

Scully studied Kaz's face, traced the striking line of her nose and forehead, thought about kissing those cheekbones. "I know. But I want to."

"Really?"

Scully nodded and smiled more, that same hard to read, slightly mysterious smile.

"Well, okay. If you're sure."

"Oh I'm sure," Scully said. She reached out and ran a hand through Kaz's hair, pushed it back behind her ear. "But I want to go first."

Kaz's eyes which had started to slide shut when Scully had touched her, sprang open. "First? Do you mean...?"

Scully's other hand dipped into the pocket of her sweats and pulled out a bandana. "I want to blindfold *you* first."

Kaz sat there, mouth partly open, staring alternately at the bandana and at Scully's clear blue eyes. Something deep in her center started to stir and she felt the slightest rush of wetness. She had to tell herself to close her mouth and swallow before she spoke.

"Okay," she said and there was a hint of a smile creeping across her lips as she said it. "All right."

Scully shifted slightly, moving directly behind where Kaz sat on the couch and laid the bandana across Kaz's eyes. Kaz felt the first knot she tied and the comforting pressure of the cloth against her face. The second knot and the darkness was complete. She unaccountably felt her heart start to quicken.

"Is that okay?" Scully asked and there was a change in her voice, a drop in the pitch that Kaz recognized. "Is that too tight?"

Kaz shook her head. "No. No, it's fine."

Another breath and Scully's mouth was on her neck, hot and searching, kissing the delicate skin, tasting her, caressing her with her lips, her tongue and Kaz felt her jaw go slack. She moaned and the moan turned into a strangled howl when Scully's tongue grazed the ridge of her ear, explored the patterns of it, took it full in her mouth and laved it with her warm, soft tongue.

She felt Scully's fingers on her jaw, gently easing Kaz's face towards her and Kaz knew, she searched for Scully's lips, yearned for that mouth. A finger instead, Scully's index finger, just the tip, tracing the line of Kaz's full bottom lip, dipping in to brush against her teeth, her tongue. Kaz chased the finger with her own tongue, leaned forward blindly, tried to capture it with her lips, sucked hard on it when Scully rewarded her with it. The finger lingered in Kaz's mouth only briefly before it slipped out, traced the line of Kaz's bottom lip and was gone.

Kaz sat there on the edge of the sofa cushion, breathing hard, straining to hear over the pounding in her ears.

She caught the sound of Scully moving around the sofa, felt her tiny hand clasping her own, urging her to her feet, then leading her slowly around the end of the sofa towards...the dining room? It was hard to tell, she felt so dizzy with need and slightly disoriented in her own home, her only contact with the world now her lover's touch.

They stopped and she waited, Scully close beside her.

Scully watched the rapid rise and fall of Kaz's chest and knew how aroused she must be already. She fought the urge to smile, then gave in. Something about this was very powerful, and was making her own pulse quicken.

And this was just the beginning of what she'd planned.

Without a word, she let Kaz's hand drop. She stepped in closer, close enough to feel Kaz's sweet breath on her cheek, leaning up to graze her mouth in a whisper of a kiss. Another step, around behind her, never losing contact, one hand languidly tracing a path across the front of Kaz's sweatshirt, across the swell of her hip, down, along the curve of her buttocks. Scully felt the muscles ripple, felt Kaz shift slightly.

She grabbed the hem of Kaz's gray Navy sweatshirt and worked it up slowly, finally lifting it up over her head. She tossed it onto the floor, then turned her attention to the long, bare back in front of her. She pressed her face to the warm flesh, ran her cheek across Kaz's shoulder and down, dropping kisses, feeling her way with her hands.

On her way back up to Kaz's neck, she made short work of the black sports bra.

Kaz took a long breath to steady herself. Scully's hands were everywhere on her skin and her mouth -- velvet and heat -- licking, kissing, those sweet, soft lips. She felt tiny hands encircling her waist, fingertips teasing her sensitive stomach, dipping into her navel.

Her nipples ached, longed for Scully's touch. And still her hands moved in slow circles on her belly, her lower back, then up to her shoulders again. Scully's fingers traced the line of Kaz's biceps in unison, slid to her forearms, gently encircled her wrists and eased them behind Kaz's back. A moment later, something cool and silky was being wound around her crossed wrists. A knot, and another and Kaz's arms were bound.

The flood of wetness nearly made her gasp.

Scully's lips were at her ear, caressing, whispering huskily, "How does that feel?"

Kaz had to close her mouth and search long and hard for her voice.

"Good," she managed to get out, then with a self-conscious chuckle, "really good."

She heard Scully smile. "Wonderful." She kissed Kaz's neck, tasted the sweet flesh where her shoulder began, then shifted back to Kaz's ear. "Are you wet?" she murmured.

Kaz felt Scully's warmth near her, her breath on her ear and could only nod.

"Good."

A pause while Scully stepped away and Kaz heard the distinct sound of fabric rustling, then dropping to the floor. Scully stepped back and pressed herself against Kaz, her naked breasts meeting Kaz's warm skin in a flash of sensation that made them both gasp.

Kaz's bound hands were caught between them and for the briefest moment, she felt the urge to struggle, to try to touch Scully, but before she could, Scully's hands her circling the silky, full bottoms of Kaz's breasts, tracing patterns around her hardening nipples.

Kaz wanted to moan, wanted to beg Scully to squeeze her aching nipples, to relieve the agony of need that had been building from the first moment she'd touched her, but Scully studiously avoided the dark, hard nubs and after another moment, Kaz realized that she was literally panting with need. She felt herself sagging backwards against Scully, nothing in the world now but those hands, those electric fingers, those torturous tiny circles.

Scully suddenly took a nipple between each thumb and forefinger and squeezed. Kaz cried out -- it escaped her as involuntarily as a sob, but with such arousal and relief and gratitude that Scully smiled.

Kaz's nipples were hard as little stones now and Scully could feel the tension building in Kaz's wiry body. Part of her wanted to lay her down here on the dining room floor, on the light blue Persian rug and bring her sweet relief, kiss her clit and her milky thighs and suck and lap and press her mouth her very core until she howled and screamed because she could stand no more.

But no. She had to go slowly, take her time. It would be far better this way.

Scully tweaked at Kaz's nipples again, felt the twitch run the length of her body, then quickly slipped a hand down her belly, beneath the waistband of her sweats. She heard the rhythm of Kaz's breathing change.

Scully released Kaz's breast and took hold of her sweats with both hands, and in one slow, fluid movement, she pulled them down, over the gentle curve of her hips, past her thighs, her knees, past her long, shapely calves, to her ankles. After a moment's hesitation, Kaz obligingly stepped out of them. Scully quickly pulled Kaz's socks off, one at a time, them stood up and stepped back to gaze at this beautiful woman standing there, gloriously naked, blindfolded and bound.

She made a small circle around her, admiring the shape of her legs, her flat belly, her firm, ripe breasts and longed suddenly to take a dark nipple in her mouth.

Not yet.

She slipped her arm around Kaz's waist and led her to the stairs, then slowly to the top, and down the hall to their bedroom.

Kaz felt the familiar softness of the bedside rug under her feet, smelled the subtle fragrance of Scully's perfume and knew that they were in the bedroom. She wasn't sure which way she was pointed and wanted to hazard a cautious step in some direction but was afraid to. A faint sound of fabric again, clothes being dropped, sheet turned down? She wasn't sure. But she did know that if her diminutive partner didn't soon touch the throbbing bundle of nerves between her legs, she might very well expire, right here.

And suddenly, Scully's hands were leading her forward, pulling her onto the bed, guiding her to kneel on the bed with her. Kaz was dizzy again, and she leaned into Scully, found that she too was naked now and felt her skin start to hum with the electric shock of flesh meeting flesh. She groaned, overwhelmed by it, and let her head drop to Scully's shoulder.

Scully wrapped Kaz in her arms, spread her own knees to brace them and let her hands wander down her back, across the rise of her buttocks. She kneaded the firm flesh there, felt Kaz moan and shift her hips, straining to push against Scully's pelvis.

Scully knew she needed it bad now, knew how wet she must be, knew how incredible it was going to feel to be released from this agonizing, gripping ache.

Her hands traveled back up, gripped Kaz's lean shoulders, tipped her back slightly from her resting place on Scully's shoulder. She broke the scorching contact of their bellies and hips and thighs, lowered her mouth and took one of Kaz's nipples in her mouth.

Kaz's head shot back and she writhed and struggled to stay upright, strained against the silky scarf that bound her wrists and for a moment, Scully thought she'd come. Her tongue, flicking against Kaz's hardened nipples brought more spasms, cries of pleasure and need from Kaz's raw throat.

Scully nipped and suckled at one breast, then the other, teasing the brown nipples until they were swollen and erect. Kaz's head weaved now, and Scully tightened her grip on her kneeling lover, slid an arm around her waist, raised her face to Kaz's and captured her mouth, her tongue diving in fiercely, meeting Kaz's tongue and subduing it. A long, deep kiss to which Kaz's responded, her whole body coiling tightly. Scully broke it off suddenly, kissed Kaz's neck, her collarbone and all the feverish skin that led back to her breasts and those taut, sweet nipples again.

In another minute, Kaz was slumping against her, barely able to lift her head, alternately crying out and whimpering. Scully lifted her mouth to Kaz's ear, let her tongue dart in and out.

"How does it feel?" she asked.

Kaz panted and gasped. "Good," she whispered hoarsely, "Oh, so good, Scully."

Without warning, Kaz felt the contact with Scully break again, felt the bed move as she got off. One wrist was freed and Scully eased Kaz's arms in front of her then quickly bound them again.

"Turn this way," Scully was saying and Kaz let the gentle hands direct her, but she could think of nothing but the gush of moisture between her legs and the pounding of her clit, raw with need.

"Lie down, on your stomach," Scully said and Kaz did so, Scully's hands guiding her all the way. She felt a pillow under her hips or maybe two and it thrust her naked buttocks up slightly higher than her head. Kaz was realizing how grateful she was to be laying down, thankful for the pressure of the pillows against her throbbing groin, when she felt Scully pulling her arms above her head and tie them to the headboard.

Scully lay down next to her for a moment, pressed the warmth of her body against Kaz's thighs, her ribs. She ran a finger down her spine, made her tremble and shudder with anticipation. A lingering kiss on the ridge of Kaz's ear and then Kaz felt her moving again.

She was slick with need now and the cool air was touching her exposed parts. She longed to press against something, anything, to grind her hips and relieve this incredible ache, but the pillows offered no resistance.

She felt Scully's hands on her ass now, kneading, fondling, caressing. And then her lips against her skin, kissing, licking, nipping and sucking at her sensitive ass. Pressure from those sweet hands, the fingers drawing her apart, Scully's mouth so hot and soft...

Scully's tongue found the tiny pink rosebud of Kaz's anus and pushed hard.

Kaz thought the top of her head had blown off. She writhed and bucked and flailed, pulling at her bonds, uselessly slamming against the bed. She moaned and howled Scully's name, pushed against her strong mouth, tried to force her tongue deeper inside, while explosions rocked her body and brain and Scully fought to hold her hips down against the pillow. The tiny redhead teased her with her tongue, pushed her closer to the edge with every lick and thrust.

She eased up suddenly, drew back, kissing Kaz's thighs, the backs of her legs, wandering up to the valley of her lower back, then dangerously close to that most sensitive spot again. Before Kaz could sense it coming, Scully thrust her hot tongue back into the centre of those tight little muscles, massaged the hole, coaxed it, teased it, while Kaz saw stars and bucked like an orgasm was already ripping through her.

It was the sudden feeling of coming to that startled Kaz -- Scully was sliding the pillows out from under her hips and rolling her tenderly onto her back, her hands still bound above her head. Kaz knew she hadn't fallen asleep -- the urgent feeling in her groin was far too pronounced for that to have happened, but she knew she'd missed something, lost a minute or two somewhere in there.

She wondered, idly and for only a moment, if she might have actually passed out.

But before she could decide what sort of short circuit had in fact occurred in her brain, she felt her hands being untied again and then secured at opposite sides of the headboard. She lay there, arms stretched wide apart, naked, vulnerable and felt Scully's eyes on her.

Scully finished tying the knots that held Kaz's hands far apart and became acutely aware of her own need. She was hot and slippery with need, ached to feel Kaz's hands on her, her mouth on her.

It had to wait. Right now she had other things to attend to.

She climbed back onto the bed, kneeled and straddled Kaz and sat herself gently on Kaz's flat, tight belly, just above her hips. Scully felt herself sliding against the bare skin, her own moisture cooling against Kaz's dry flesh. Kaz moaned and her head rolled back and forth, her hips starting to shift and move, searching for Scully, begging her without words.

Scully bent down, nipped at Kaz's breasts, made them stand at attention again, while Kaz groaned and howled and made wordless sounds from deep down in her belly. Slowly, so slowly that Kaz hardly sensed it, Scully scooted down, running her slick middle down across the curve of Kaz's belly, inching down and backwards, still teasing her breasts, making her moan and gasp, until their centers touched -- hot and wet and desperate with need, Kaz thrust against Scully's hips, against her own throbbing, swollen clit.

Scully braced herself with her arms, lifted her hips up, forced Kaz to buck higher, to search for her, then met her directly, ground her hips into Kaz's and pushed her into the mattress. Kaz struggled to draw in breath now, fought her bonds and lifted her whole body off the bed, hips first, seeking out Scully. Two, three, four thrusts, one little gasp of relief and Scully rolled off her, slid quickly down her body, spread her lower lips with two fingers and pressed her mouth firmly to Kaz's clit.

Kaz screamed with relief and flailed, and Scully pushed harder, thrust her tongue firmly against Kaz's pounding clit, slid off it, and back again, hard little flicks that made Kaz nearly sob with the sweetness of it.

She was close and Scully could feel it -- could sense the tension about to uncoil in her lover. She rode the rhythm of Kaz's hips for another few seconds, pushing it as far as she could, never breaking contact, ramming her tongue against the swollen bud that was about to explode, held on as long as she dared...

...then slipped two fingers inside Kaz, pushed them deep into her hot, pulsing center, curled them slightly and felt the orgasm ripple out from Kaz's very core.

The sound she made startled Scully and when she peered up in the half light, she saw that Kaz's face was contorted with something that couldn't really be called pleasure. She pulled at the scarves that bound her hands, as if she was reaching for Scully, as if the frustration of not being able to grab her somehow made it all more intense. She howled and bucked and screamed and Scully held on, every movement of her tongue replayed a thousand fold in Kaz's body.

It stopped as suddenly and Kaz collapsed, fell back into the bed, the pillows, gasping, panting, exhausted.

Scully smiled, rested her head against Kaz's thigh for a moment, caught her own breath before she pulled herself up alongside Kaz. She kissed her, gently, like a caress, then reached above them and untied first one hand, then the other. Kaz lay there, inert, let her hands drop and fall to the bed, made no move to take off the blindfold. Once Scully had removed the scarves from around Kaz's wrists, she slipped the blindfold off, bent down and kissed her partner once again, then pulled the blankets up around them, wrapped the quilt around Kaz's boneless body.

Kaz rolled into Scully's waiting arms and lay there, breathing, for a long while before her eyes fluttered open. Scully shifted so that Kaz's head was nestled in the crook of her tiny shoulder and she stroked the damp hair from her lover's forehead.

"How you doing?" Scully asked softly, a hint of smile on her lips.

Kaz had to concentrate to put the words together, failed, tried again. "That was...wow...that....I can't...."

Scully chuckled, kissed her temple.

"You really gave that a lot of thought," Kaz finally managed to say.

Scully grinned. "What can I say? I had a long wait at the airport today...I had to occupy myself with something...."

Kaz felt her eyes slipping shut, tried to rouse herself and wasn't able. "You know what this means, don't you?"

Scully smiled at the sleepy woman, pushed a lock of hair back behind Kaz's ear. "No, what?"

Kaz sighed sleepily. "You're next."

* * *

Digging house keys out of her jacket pocket, Dana Scully walked up the drive and climbed the steps of the front porch. She paused momentarily, hearing soft, gentle sounds from inside the house; the tender purr of a saxophone tempered by the slow lilt of a grand piano. A smile played across her lips as she unlocked the door and stepped inside.

Once there, she was lovingly assaulted by the comforting sights and familiar smells of their home. The hint of peach, the tang of fine wine, the lingering scent of Kaz's sandalwood lotion; all her favorite olfactory sensations resided here.

One thing, however, was missing.

"Honey, I'm home," she called out, hoping her instincts were wrong and Kaz would come bounding energetically down the stairs in sweatpants and backwards baseball cap, Brandy nipping at her heels as they prepared for a run.

But there was no reply. The lights were out and the house was darkening with the waning sun. Her words reverberated through the house, mixing with the soft, gauzy jazz until it swallowed them.

A bit disappointed, yet enticingly curious, she dropped her briefcase and took off her jacket. Wandering into the kitchen, she caught the rich aroma of garlic and basil. How she missed it before, she didn't know, but the divine smells led her to the oven, where a peek inside showed a pan of rigatoni bubbling merrily away. It wasn't quite ready yet. She shut the door and continued her explorations.

They led her to the dining room, where she stopped just inside, a smile lighting her small face. A linen cloth covered the table, upon which sat two slim taper candles, their lit tips casting shadows that licked the walls with yellowish tongues. Two settings sat upon the linen cloth. Closer inspection confirmed her suspicions. Yes, it was her grandmother's china.

What drew her immediate attention, however, was the dark bottle of burgundy sitting between the candles, against which was propped a folded white note. She picked it up to find the neat block letters of Kaz's unmistakable script:

Scully,

Change into something comfortable and pour yourself a glass of wine. I'll be back before you miss me.

Love you,

A. K.

Setting the note down, she looked over the table once again. The music, the candles, the china...it was all so perfect, so romantic.

So Kaz.

Turning reluctantly from the table, she went to the mud room, where an eager Brandy was nearly dizzy with excitement at the prospect of human companionship. The dog circled around her legs, and she bent to stroke the light brown boxer affectionately, letting Brandy rub against her and smother her with sloppy kisses.

"Yes girl. Yes...I know you love me. I love you too, Brandy."

Brandy rolled onto her back, giving Scully access to her undersides. Scully laughed to herself as she scratched it. "You and your master, two of a kind. Both of you love a good belly-stroking."

After awhile, Brandy came swiftly to her feet, panting and searching the room with roving eyes for her number one human.

Scully sighed. "You're going to have to settle for number two for right now, girl. She was wrong in her note, you know. I miss her already."

The dog whined sympathetically and gave Scully another kiss to comfort her.

"Gee thanks, Brands," she said, wincing good-naturedly under the onslaught. Then, a playful smile began to lift the corners of her mouth. "Come on, girl. Let's give our Commander something to come home to."

The dog yipped a little and happily followed her up the stairs and to the bedroom.

*****

Anne Kazmerowski, still clad in her finest dress blues, pulled into the driveway next to Scully's Taurus. She didn't want to announce her presence with the mechanical din of the garage door opener, but with something a little more personal. A little more romantic.

She was big on romance, she now realized. Before meeting Dana Scully, she would never have pegged herself as the sappy type, but now she took pride in the swell of her heart, the happy little beat that it skipped whenever she laid eyes on her beautiful partner.

She enjoyed being in love. It suited her, well, and was the most wonderful feeling in all the world. She had found her true love, her soul mate, and tonight, she wanted to show Scully how much she loved her in a whole new way. The very idea of it sent shivers down her spine.

Picking up the small bundle on the vinyl seat beside her, she climbed out of the car and walked quietly up the drive, smiling to herself when she heard the music that emanated from inside the stately house they shared. Peering up at the windows overhead, she saw no light in their bedroom, nor coming through the front windows. Odd, but it didn't quell the excitement and eager sense of anticipation that had been with her all day.

Kaz slowly opened the front door, carefully shutting it behind her and taking off her shoes. Quietly--almost tiptoeing--she walked into the dining room.

She stopped abruptly in the entranceway, her eyes widening momentarily, then easing as a soft smile grew on her face.

"Hello there, gorgeous," came the low, silken voice she loved so very much.

"Hello there yourself," she replied. "I see you found something comfortable."

The room was still lit only by the tapers on the table. In the chair on the far side of it sat Dana Scully, shrouded by the soft glow of the flames. She wore a long, white button-down shirt that the Commander recognized immediately. The top two buttons were left unfastened, revealing a hint of precious breasts beneath the fabric. Above the right breast pocket, in bold black letters, was stitched the name: KAZMEROWSKI.

Besides the shirt, Scully wore nothing but a smile.

"What took you so long?" the agent asked, her red lips closing around the glass of rich red wine she held in her hand.

Kaz removed the small paper bundle from behind her back and from it pulled a single red rose. Moving in closer, she touched the soft petals to Scully's cheek, tracing a line down to her jaw before leaning in for a kiss.

It was long and slow and warm and sweet. Kaz tasted the dark cabernet on Scully's lips and in her velvet mouth as they lingered for a long moment.

Pulling back, she looked into Scully's enchanting blue eyes. "I forgot the flowers. Can't have a candlelight dinner without the foliage."

Scully smiled close to her face; a full, open smile that displayed a dazzling array of brilliant white teeth. She took the rose and held it under her nose, closing her eyes as she took in the sweet fragrance of her favorite flower.

Feeling Kaz's gaze upon her, she opened her eyes again, catching the officer openly admiring her shapely legs, propped on the table. She smiled to herself, reveling in the fact that this amazing young woman found her diminutive form attractive. Kaz was tall, lean, and so very beautiful, it startled her still, and sometimes made her shake her head in wonder. She didn't know what she'd done to deserve the affections of Anne Kazmerowski, but she thanked god each and every day for the presence of this wonderful woman in her life.

Kaz's hand was on her leg, her fingers tracing warm trails slowly over her knee and up her thigh. Her ears rang and her heart pounded as the hand dipped under the tail of the long shirt, coming to rest on the inside of her thigh.

"Nice shirt," Kaz remarked in a soft, low voice. "It looks better on you than it ever did on me."

Scully swallowed, tried to control the urge to gasp as Kaz's hand made slow circles on the inside of her leg. "Oh, I wouldn't say that."

The tall officer chuckled. "Dana Scully, I do believe you're a little flushed. Warm in here, perhaps?"

The hand tickled the small patch of hair between her legs, making her draw a sharp breath. It slowly slid away, back down her thigh until it rested once again on her knee. She couldn't quell a disappointed exhalation.

Kaz patted her knee affectionately. "Not yet, Sculls. I have plans for you. But you haven't even eaten your dinner. Can't skip right to dessert, you know."

Scully's voice was little more than a choked whisper. "Indulge me."

Kaz threw her head back and laughed long and loud. The sound of it was music to Scully's ears, and the chaste kiss Kaz placed on her forehead helped her regain her balance.

After all, they had the entire night.

*****

The rigatoni was magnificent, heavy on the garlic and served with Kaz's homemade Italian bread and salad. The music and low light of the candles gave the meal atmosphere, as did Kaz's gentle, sweet whisperings and the way she brushed Scully's leg with her own under the table. Knowing how much Scully enjoyed the sight of her in it, Kaz remained in her dress uniform, though her fingers itched to remove the soft white topside shirt from Scully's body. Seeing her in the shirt raised the Commander's temperature at least ten degrees, making it necessary to actively concentrate on the simple task of raising fork to mouth.

After dinner, they held hands under the table and sipped the remainder of the wine from their glasses.

Running her thumb along the back of Kaz's hand, Scully smiled and said, "This is so wonderful, Kaz. Thank you."

"Believe me when I say the pleasure is all mine."

"It's perfect."

"You're perfect," Kaz whispered, leaning in for a kiss.

They met slowly, almost lazily, taking their time to experience each exquisite sensation, to trace every nuance of the other's mouth before delving in to meet more deeply. They meshed in a familiar rhythm that neither ever seemed to grow tired of. Their kisses were as sweet and as exciting now as they'd been the very first night they'd been together.

The slow, lilting sax and piano combination still hung in the air around them, and Kaz broke the kiss to guide Scully to her feet.

Close to her lover's ear, Kaz whispered softly, "Dance with me, Dana."

She held her arms open and Scully fell gently into them, pressing her body close to Kaz's strong, sensual warmth. The small, tough agent wrapped her arms loosely around Kaz's back, her face fitting perfectly into the hollow of her partner's neck. They swayed together, moving as fluidly as if they were one, each taking in the feel of the other; her scent, her warmth, her love.

They let the rhythm guide them as the candles brunt down to mere stubs. Content in their togetherness.

A momentary pause in the music, and Kaz pulled back a little to meet the depth of Scully's blue eyes. "I love you," she said.

Although she'd heard it many times, Scully never tired of this declaration. "I love you too, Kaz."

"I know you do. And what you did to me last night...it was very intense."

A smile played across Scully's full red lips. "So I gathered."

"Everything about it was incredible, Scully. It was one of the most powerful experiences of my life. Making love with you is always powerful, always exhilarating, and always incredible. But this--this was even more. Something about putting myself in your hands, turning myself over to you so willingly and so completely...it was the only time I've ever put so much trust in someone. It was a wonderful feeling, a special thing to share."

Scully leaned in, kissing her softly before she continued.

"I want to show you what you did to me, Scully. I want you to feel what I felt. So, I guess the question is: do you trust me?"

Scully peered into the gentle brown pools of Kaz's soft eyes. "I trust you with my heart, and I trust you with my body. Please Kaz, show me what you felt."

Kaz slipped down Scully's arms until she found small, warm hands and held them inside her own larger ones. "Are you sure?"

Scully felt a tingling in her body that began in her toes and radiated up to the top of her head. A tremor of pure sexual excitement ran through her as she nodded her head in assent.

"Then I have something for you. It's in the inside pocket of my jacket. Will you get it for me?"

Her hands trembled slightly as she reached between them and unhooked the shiny brass buttons that held Kaz's soft wool jacket together. It seemed to take forever, yet she relished the unfastening of each button. When she reached the bottom, her hands slid up Kaz's white shirt, brushing over her breasts and snaking up to her broad, powerful shoulders. She slid the jacket over them and down Kaz's arms, stepping up close to remove it.

The heat radiating between them nearly made her dizzy.

Reaching inside the pocket, she found a long swatch of black silk, and nearly had to lean against her tall partner to still the spinning of her head. She rubbed the cool fabric between thumb and forefinger, already feeling the rush of arousal settling deep in her belly.

Kaz bent forward, placed a soft kiss on her cheek and slid the silk blindfold from between her fingers.

"Kaz..." Scully whispered, barely audible.

The younger woman tilted Scully's chin upwards with two fingers, her eyes searching the steely blue for the slightest sign of hesitation. She wouldn't press this, not if Scully wasn't ready.

"Do it, Kaz," Scully said quickly. "Do it now."

Kaz hid a smile of relief and kissed Scully's sweet cheek once again, then gently turned her around and covered her eyes with the thin band of black silk.

Scully had never been so aroused as she was the moment she felt the fabric pull tight against her temples, shutting out the light and shrouding her in darkness. Yet she was unafraid. Kaz would take care of her, wouldn't let anything happen to her. This she knew as implicitly as she knew her own self.

Gentle hands guided her on trembling legs, held onto her shoulders as they moved into what she thought was the living room. Yes, the oriental area rug was under her bare feet. They were in the middle of the large room, and she could feel Kaz's breath against her face.

Suddenly, Kaz was gone and she was alone with only the soft music to guide her. Momentarily, that stopped too, and she was surrounded by emptiness. What she might have thought frightening was, in this situation, wildly exciting. She stood in the middle of the room, blind and exposed, waiting for the next move from her partner.

A voice in her ear--just behind her--sent a tide of wetness flooding her nether regions.

"Scully."

She had to clear her throat to speak. "Yes?"

"You look so beautiful tonight. When I saw you there, in that shirt...my shirt...my heart nearly melted in my chest. You're agonizingly beautiful, you know. And tonight, even more so."

"I'm not," she said, and the tremor in her voice belied her arousal.

"You are," Kaz whispered in her ear, pulling the collar of the shirt away and dropping an avalanche of soft kisses on her neck.

Scully tilted her head instinctively to the side and made a small sound in the back of her throat. Kaz's hands were around her middle, running lightly over her belly, rustling the shirt that covered it. The deep scent of sandalwood was in her nose and her knees weakened. The strong arms around her waist tightened, holding her up as a hot tongue dipped into her ear. She leaned back against her partner, letting those long arms support her. She was wet and her clit was throbbing in time to the thrusts of the slippery tongue that drove in again and again, eliciting low moans that emanated from somewhere deep down in her chest.

Every nerve in her body stood at attention as the unseen onslaught continued. Suddenly, she realized she was nearly panting with need.

She felt Kaz pulling away, and reached out a tentative hand to steady herself. There was a low rustle of fabric nearby and only moments later, Kaz was back, holding her hands and whispering soothing words.

"How do you feel, Scully?"

"Good."

"No, I mean how do you *feel?*"

She swallowed the lump in her throat, struggling to even speak. "I'm on fire, Kaz. So hot..."

Kaz's voice was low and sensual. A voice Scully knew she spoke in only to her:

"So am I."

"Are you?" Scully said into the darkness that surrounded her. She wanted to feel Kaz against her, wanted to be inside the circle of her lover's arms. All that connected them was their hands, and she ached for more.

"I am. See for yourself," Kaz replied.

Scully let Kaz guide her hand. She felt Kaz's presence closer now, could hear the sound of her breathing, and imagined the slow, steady rise and fall of that dark, sultry chest--until her hand came into contact with the smoothness of Kaz's bare skin. She gasped--a sound that turned into a low moan of anticipation as she realized that her hand rested against Kaz's flat, naked, oh-so-sensitive belly. She let Kaz lead her hand down further, down into that patch of dark hair between her legs. Once there, she released it, letting Scully explore on her own.

The small redhead stepped up closer, her shirt brushing Kaz's nipples. Her breath caught in her throat as her fingers slid easily between the slippery folds. They came away wet with Kaz's arousal. She slipped them back down again, running through Kaz's hot centre again before coming to rest on the small nub between her lower lips.

A hand darted out, quickly and firmly catching her wrist. It startled her. Her breath caught in her throat as Kaz lifted Scully's fingers up between them. She could smell the evidence of Kaz's desire, and brought her hand to her mouth. Her lips parted, ready to taste that essence, but the grip on her wrist tightened, making her pause. Her hand was pulled away from her body, up and out until her fingertips brushed against a soft, full lower lip. She let the hand guide hers as it painted a wet circle on those lips she knew so well yet couldn't see.

Then, her hand was released and those lips were pressing against her own, damp and hot and she opened her mouth to them, melting against them, tasting Kaz on her own lips. It was something so erotic, so sensual, and so very exciting, it made her body literally hum. Her nipples ached and her clit throbbed steadily between her legs, longing for Kaz's expert touch. Her ears rang and her heart hammered against her ribs. She never knew of anything as remotely erotic as this.

She sucked on those lips, hungry for every last bit of the sweetness, when Kaz pulled away. Scully checked the impulse to reach for her, though the loss of contact was almost painful. She set her hands at her sides and waited.

Kaz loved it. She loved the sight of Scully in the black silk blindfold, wearing only the thin button-down shirt, her face flushed and her breath coming in ragged fits and pants. The symbolic and literal trust that the tough little agent put in her hands made her heart swell inside her chest. *This* was the strength of their relationship. The depth and the power of it was personified by the blindfold over Scully's eyes and the soft scarves on the nightstand beside their bed. It made Anne Kazmerowski want to weep.

And, at the same time, it made her ache with desire for this woman who stood, blind and yearning, before her.

She stepped up close to Scully once more, reached out to touch the collar of the white shirt she had selected for the evening.

"Do you still want to wear this, Scully?"

Scully moaned softly, her head almost boneless on her neck. Her parted lips so enticing Kaz could barely resist them, but she did. For now.

"I'll take that as a no," she said, dropping a tiny kiss in the hollow of Scully's throat.

Another low moan, and Scully was just able to speak. "Take it off, Kaz. Please take it off."

She paused yet another moment, unmindful of her own nakedness as she watched Dana Scully simmer slowly in the scorching heat of her own arousal. Those ripe, full lips were parted, the pink cheeks flushed almost to scarlet, and those eyes--those steely blue eyes--willingly covered by the swatch of shiny black silk. It was an image that would live in Kaz's mind for the rest of her days.

Unable to resist a moment longer, the young officer stepped up once again, running her hands lightly up Scully's arms, over her shoulders, and down to the tails of the long shirt what bore Kaz's own name. She was careful not to brush Scully's sensitive breasts, wanting to draw this out just a little longer, build the tension inside her partner slowly, methodically.

It seemed to work, for as Kaz's hands ascended the white cotton, Scully arched into her hands, a small, sharp inhalation escaping as her body betrayed the firm determination of her indomitable will.

Kaz smiled to herself as her fingers found the buttons. One at a time, she slowly unfastened them, counting them off in her head as she did so. On number five, she reached the end and pushed the fabric back to get an unabashed glimpse of Scully's heaving white breasts. Leaning in close, she slipped a hand inside, rested it against the swell of one.

Scully's long, slow moan reverberated throughout the stillness of the quiet house.

"Oh Scully," Kaz said softly, leaning in to capture sweet red lips once again.

She ran her thumb lightly over the hard, pink nipple in her hand, swallowing the deep sounds emanating from Scully's tortured chest. Scully melted into her, leaning hard, her feet unsteady and her knees weakening by the second.

Kaz had never seen her like this before, so helpless, so needy. It gave her a tremendous feeling of power. Not power *over* her partner, but a power they two combined to create their mutual strength. All of that power was in Kaz's able hands right now, willingly and graciously surrendered. The very sight of it was intoxicating.

Those soft, strong arms were around her again, and it was a good thing, for she very well may have fallen face first into whatever occupied the space in front of her covered eyes. For once in her life, Dana Scully had lost all sense of direction. She ceased to care, however, trusting Kaz to lead her wherever they needed to go. Kaz would know she was losing her legs. Kaz would take care of her. Kaz would tear the shirt off and kiss and lick and suck her aching nipples and enter her with those long fingers and give her the sweet relief she craved so badly.

She was so aroused, it nearly frightened her. Something this strong, this powerful, was bound to completely short-circuit every neuron and axion in her cerebral cortex. Logically, she knew that this was impossible, yet that 99.9% of her brain that was overwhelmed by this urgent, almost primal sexual need told her that yes, it was going to be more powerful than anything she'd ever known, and yes, it was going to literally blow her mind.

As if reading her thoughts, Kaz removed her hand from Scully's aching breast, wrapped a firm arm around her waist, and spoke soothingly into her ear as they steadily climbed the stairs to their bedroom. She leaned hard against Kaz, falling into the soft comfort of her partner's arms, letting her almost carry her up the carpeted steps and down that familiar hallway.

"Can you stand?"

A shiver passed through her, but she steadied her legs and nodded.

"Then stay here for just a second."

And then, she was gone. Scully stood passively in what she knew was their bedroom. The warm, comforting scents and intimate air told her she was, indeed, in her favorite room of the big, cozy house. The room where she let herself go, discarded her inhibitions and let herself truly be free. Tonight, she would be more free than she'd ever been. Something deep in her mind told her this, yet she would not process the information until much later. For now, the urgency emanating from her groin overrode everything else.

A rustling and a small brush against wood gave her Kaz's location, yet she couldn't concentrate on it, couldn't seem to focus. All she knew was the light cotton laying open against her taut nipples, teasing them, making them ache for her favorite touch. The only touch she wanted. The shirt tickled her thighs in a way that excited her even further. Her clit pounded and her breath came out in ragged gasps and she felt Kaz's eyes upon her.

She quivered as she pictured, in her mind's eye, the love and the lust in those deep-set brown pools, alive with yearning and anticipation.

Suddenly, she felt her partner's unmistakable presence before her, only a moment before warm hands came up to nudge the cotton shirt off her shoulders.

"I want you so much, Scully," came a heated whisper, only inches from her face.

She felt the shirt drop from her shoulders, heard the soft sound of it hit the hardwood floor beneath them, and the heat radiated off of her in waves as she summoned her voice. It was nearly unrecognizable, even to her.

"Take me, Kaz. I'm yours."

Those long, silken arms were instantly around her, Kaz's naked body pressed tight against her own. She buried her face in Kaz's neck, something resembling a sob breaking from her throat as her hips jerked forward, seeking contact. They brushed Kaz's bare thighs, seeking, needing, and Kaz held her, supported her as her legs turned to rubber.

An instant later, she was prone, laying on the bed and Kaz was over her, guiding her head to the pillows. Unable to resist, she reached up, snuck a hand around the curve of Kaz's hip, squeezing the soft firmness of Kaz's ass.

Kaz bit her lip to stifle the small cry that wanted so desperately to escape. Scully's soft palm on her backside, gently kneading...it felt so very good. It sent another rush of wetness flooding down between her legs.

But no. Not now. Not tonight. Tonight was all Scully, and although she was caught up in a taut wire of sexual fervor she'd rarely known, she wanted to do this right. For Scully.

Gently, but firmly, she removed the small hand from her body, caught both Scully's wrists and held them lightly between them as she straddled her smaller partner, careful to keep most her weight on her knees.

With a free hand, she reached for the silk scarves on the nightstand and brought them down, brushing them lightly against the side of Scully's flushed cheek.

At the touch of soft fabric, Scully gasped and arched up, her clit on fire. This intense arousal was almost painful, it nearly made her sob in sweet agony. Her need was so great, ran a course, radiating from her groin to engulf every inch of her body. Her mind was gone and she knew nothing but the slow, agonizing build-up her partner was leading her through.

The soft kiss of silk traveled lightly across her cheek, down her neck, and over her breasts. It teased them mercilessly, brushing them almost imperceptibly until her nipples were hard, aching pebbles, crying for Kaz's sweet relief.

And then, the silk was gone. Her arms were led, one by one, above her head and out. In seconds, they were tightly bound, and she lay there, on the bed, open and exposed and vulnerable and so very aroused.

She had never been so stimulated in all her life. She wanted Kaz to take her, take her hard and fast and leave her an empty shell, devastated in the aftermath. She wanted to feel Kaz's powerful body against her own, wanted Kaz to lick her and touch her and fill her as only Kaz could. It was a primal need, a heat so deep and so instinctive she nearly growled as she shifted on the bed, pulling at her bonds and seeing that they held firm.

The lock of the fabric around her wrists drove her into even more of a frenzy. It was electrifying in its intensity, and Kaz's hands were on her breasts now, running lightly over the swells, cupping them, kneading them gently, pinching the nipples, rolling them between thumb and forefinger.

And then, sensing the racing heat inside her, Kaz's warm mouth descended, encasing her left breast in a wet cave of heat and now her moans were low and long and she couldn't stop them. She bucked up hard, her clit needing that same relief bestowed upon her nipples, but all she met was the curve of Kaz's ass. She felt her partner's dampness on her stomach and it sent another wave of fire through her as she writhed and thrashed on the bed.

Kaz's mouth caressed the hard little stone of Scully's nipple, kneading it with her lips, running her tongue over it again and again as she rolled the other lightly between her fingers. It was so soft, yet so hard and so needy. Scully's small body was an earthquake beneath her, straining and bucking and Kaz snuck a peek up at her partner's face to see what she might find.

Scully's rich red lips were parted, taking in ragged breaths and her head rolled from side to side, her red hair shimmering in the moonlight. It was an exquisite sight, but it made her heart ache to see the one she loved most in such a feverish state. Scully's tiny fists were balled up against the headboard and sharp cords of muscle stood out in her arms. Her hips were literally jumping at Kaz's, needing contact. Kaz slid her dark thigh between soft, milky white ones as they pumped hard.

"Oh yes, oh yes...oh Kaz..." Scully panted as her dripping center rubbed wet pools on Kaz's leg.

Unable to deny her any longer, Kaz slipped a hand down, stilled the motion of Scully's hips, and cupped her. She slid a finger into the tremendous heat and the flood of wetness there made her eyes open wide as she continued to lick and suck and nuzzle the pink nipple in her mouth.

Slipping two fingers deep inside her partner, Kaz watched that enticing mouth as it rounded into a small "O." Scully threw her head back against the pillow and ground her hips down against Kaz's hand.

*Oh god.*

At last, she was filled. Filled so utterly and so completely and so very deeply. She knew she was out of control, but couldn't help herself, didn't want to help herself. She wanted more of it, more of that pressure, more of that hand inside her. She ground down until she swallowed all of those long fingers that twisted inside her body, caressing her inner walls, touching her very core.

A quick movement of the hand, and another finger slipped lower, probing, searching until it found the tight ring of muscle and delved inside. Scully heard herself cry out as deep spasms shot through her. Not a climax, no, not yet, but a new feeling, an intensity of sensation when she thought she could go no higher, could endure no more. It was electrifying, dizzying, and she knew she was thrashing hear, pulling at her bonds in the head of this passion.

Still, her sensitive clitoris ached. It burned for a touch, it was the center of her entire being, the focal point of everything she knew in this instant. Just when she thought she may explode if not relieved, that hot, wet mouth on her breast moved swiftly down, covered her, sucked hard.

She screamed in hot relief.

Kaz buried her mouth deep inside those wet folds, pulling the hot little bundle of nerves between her lips, driving her tongue against it over and over, sucking it into her mouth and riding out the sharp buck of Scully's thrusts. They moved together in this way, working hard to achieve their goal. Both equally wanting and needing it.

Within seconds, Kaz felt a tightening around her fingers. Scully's small yet powerful body went rigid beneath her. She sucked hard, painting Scully's clit with her tongue, feeling the tickle of her partner against her cheeks.

Scully's hips jerked up into her mouth as the tight muscles inside her center and her anus rhythmically squeezed at Kaz's fingers. The deep shaking cries from Scully's raw throat were music to hear ears as she drew it out, her mouth slowing yet seeking every opportunity to evoke another strong round of thrusts and deep contractions. It was the most powerful orgasm she'd ever known Scully to have, and it electrified them both.

After a long, long time, the motion of Scully's body subsided. Reluctantly, Kaz removed her mouth, rested her head against the side of Scully's thigh as both their chests heaved with exertion. She heard the ragged inhalations from her partner and slowly removed her hand. Scully was covered in a sheen of perspiration. It ran freely down the back of her calves and rolled off the side of her flat belly.

Licking a small drop of it from Scully's stomach, Kaz peered up, seeing her exhausted and satiated lover still bound, yet limply resting against the pillows. Moving up, she tenderly kissed Scully's cheek, then reached over to loosen her arms. Bonelessly, they fell to the mattress, and a soft groan come forth from Scully's lips.

Kaz removed the blindfold and looked lovingly into the tightly shut eyes of her depleted partner. Her heart filled once again with love as she gathered Scully in her arms, rolled her close, and held her tight. She pulled the covers up around them and whispered into the redhead's ear as she rocked them gently.

Two minutes later, and still Scully had not spoken, only lay loosely in Kaz's embrace.

"Hey babe, you okay?" Kaz asked softly.

With tremendous effort, Scully opened her blue eyes. She raised a hand and ran it over the smooth skin of Kaz's cheek.

"I love you, Kaz," she said, making an effort not to moment in her utter exhaustion.

"I love you too, Sculls. So very much," Kaz replied, tightening her grip and pulling Scully even closer.

"I learned something these past few nights."

"What's that, hon?" Kaz asked.

The blue eyes were at half-mast and rapidly closing, but before they did, Dana Scully managed to say, "That wonderful things can happen when you trust someone."

Kaz grinned softly and placed a tender kiss on her forehead, wrapping Scully safely in the warm blanket of her love, protecting her, keeping her safe and sound as she drifted off to sleep.

THE END

feedback is always welcomed and greatly appreciated at:

thank you. :)


End file.
